Kill (ed)
by gloriousfry
Summary: bersama dengan mu membuat ku merasa rikuh dan hey,kau mau kubunuh atau kau yang membunuh ku?


_Hhhhhhh_

Kau bersama ku semalam tadi.

Pundak kita bersentuhan, mata kita saling mencari dengan rikuh. Kulihat bayangan tubuhmu ikut tenggelam bersama malam. Beriringan bersama-sama.

Kau mulai berkata-kata, dan aku hanya tersenyum malu.

Kau mulai berkata-kata, tapi sedikit-sedikit. Jadinya tanggung.

_Hhhhhhh_

Nyeri..

_hhhhhhh_

Kedua mataku terbuka

kau muncul di dalam mimpi ku lagi.

_hhhhhhhh_

aku bingung, nyeri di dada ini datang lagi, ku pegang dadaku. Ku pukul-pukul. Lalu kedua mataku terpejam lagi, terasa panas

_Hhhhhhh_

Sesak.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Kutarik pelatuk pistol..

Bang~

Tubuhnya menghilang perlahan seperti asap rokok,

Kedua mataku terbuka

_hhhhhhhh_

Hey,

Kau.. sudah kubunuh di pikiranku, pagi ini.

"Haha jadi gitu? Dia milih buncis buat di bikin karedok soalnya dia ga suka kacang panjang?"

"iya bego banget ga sih, gara-gara dia ngebet banget pengen karedok coba. Pokoknya gaboleh di masukin kacang panjang, dia bilang 'yaudah kenapa ga buncis aja sih?!' soalnya kita maksa bilang karedok kalo ga ada kacang panjang nya mana enak, hahaha."

Mataku beralih dari ocehan ini kedalam matamu yang tak sengaja berlalu barusan.

Dadaku berdegup lagi.

. berubah menjadi, dug-gug. Kencang. Kencang.

Aku menjadi aneh, tidak fokus lagi.

Kukira angin membawa mu pergi kemana tapi seperti dia menerbangkan helaian bunga dandelion tua dengan mudahnya kau malah duduk dibelakang seorang teman, yang mana membuat tubuh kita saling berhadapan dengan tidak gamblang.

Dan mata kita bertemu kembali di suatu titik,

kita tidak saling tersenyum, hanya merasa saling bertemu di tempat lain.

'halo..'

'halo..'

Mungkin begitu,

tapi ketika ponsel mu berdering. Kepala mu terunduk ke layar itu, kemudian sebuah senyuman datang merekah disana. Aku tahu bayangan ku barusan tidak benar. Mungkin iya, bertemu di tempat lain, namun aku sendirian disana.

_Hhhhhh_

Sakit nya mulai terasa lagi,

di dadaku nyerinya muncul. Tuk tuk tuk.

Seperti paku yang di pukul pelan di jari.

Sakit.

Sakit nya pelan-pelan.

Pelan-pelan nya membuatku merasa perih.

_Hhhhhh_

Kutarik pelatuk pistol ketika menutup mata

Bang~

Tubuhnya menghilang perlahan seperti asap rokok,

Mataku terbuka lagi,

Hey,

Kau sudah kubunuh dua kali, dipikiran ku pagi ini.

Semesta sedang bercanda ya sore ini?

"Hahaha"

Tapi kurasa tidak, mataku memandang mu mantap saat ini ketika duduk bersampingan.

Suara mu terlalu nyata untuk kudengar,

jemari tangan mu yang bergerak terlalu nyata untuk kulihat,

mata mu terlalu nyata untuk ku tangkap.

"ga cape apa?"

"apa nya? Fisiknya? Ya latihan aja, ikut aja biar bisa bareng."

"ga mau, ga bisa. Mending guling-guling di pasir aja deh."

"haha emang kucing?"

"ya mending jadi kucing lah. Lucu."

"sama aja kali kotor nya sama maen basket."

Kita tertawa-tawa namun tak lama ada jeda disana. Selalu seperti itu.

Dari satu jam kita bicara, kita sudah terlalu banyak tertawa dan terdiam bersama-sama. Saling bergantian.

Perasaan rikuh yang aneh. Pandangan mata yang melirik-lirik ke arah lain, ataupun akhirnya kita saling berpandanganpun membuat tubuh ku gatal, entah kenapa.

perasaan ini bergumul menjadi semakin besar. Menggulung semakin rumit.

Bersama mu, perasaan aneh, bingung, senang, sedih bercampur menjadi gatal.

membuat tubuhku bergerak-gerak terus untuk menghilangkan rasa itu. Kau tidak tahu, bergerak-gerak adalah kamuflase untuk membuat diri terlihat normal.

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"hm.. jadi kangen."

"kangen..?" tanya ku bergidik takut. Bergidik mulai merasa di kejar-kejar hantu, aku panik jujur saja.

"kangen dia.."

_Dia..._

"... o ya.. jadi gimana?"

Sebuah hembusan napas yang panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

Entah harus ku tebak apa.

Dug-dug-dug.

Matanya memicing pada suatu titik,

Kau mau memilih paku atau garpu untuk menusuk ku kali ini, hm?

"aku…"

Yea.. katakan, katakan..

_TUK~_

"aku.."

_TUK_

Kutarik pelatuk pistol yang kupegang, yang entah kapan sudah ada dalam saku celana.

Aku lupa. Aku lupa kapan aku menyimpan nya, namun aku selalu ingat pistol nya tak pernah jauh-jauh pergi,

"aku diterima.."

Katamu sambil tersenyum manis.

Manis sampai rasanya aku lupa rasa cokelat yang pernah kumakan di dunia ini terasa hambar. Atau wangi bunga yang kucium pernah terasa wangi.

_**There are cannot compare with you.**_

_Bang~ Bang~ Bang~_

Aku berdiri, ku tarik pelatuk pistol dan ku hujamkan di dadamu berkali-kali.

Semua orang terhenyak kaget dan mulai berteriak,

namun yang kudengar hanya kesenyapan. Kesunyian.

Yang kudengar hanya Bang~ Bang~ Bang~

Suara tembakan pistol yang kuarah kan ke padamu, yang membuat tubuhmu mulai mengucurkan darah, membuat tubuhmu mulai terkulai lemas.

_Hhhhhhhh_

Pengelihatan ku mulai menggelap. Badan ku terhuyung, lemas karena dosa.

_Hhhhhhh_

Nyeri nya datang lagi. Menggerogoti dada ini pelan-pelan. Selalu pelan-pelan tak pernah sekaligus. Pelan-pelanya membuat ku serasa selalu diam di ujung rasa sekarat.

Tubuhku terguncang pelan.

"Ra.. ra? Kamu dengrin?!"

Aku membuka mataku.

"ya?"

Kau masih didepan mataku. Haha masih hidup.

"haha iya dengerin kok, bi."

Aku tersenyum lirih.

Tapi tenang kusembunyikan baik di dalam topeng yang kupakai.

Kau kubunuh juga di dalam topeng ini.

Kau harusnya mati. Tadi,

ah bukan.. kau harusnya mati dari kemarin.

Dia tersenyum kembali sambil menunduk. Kupingnya perlahan memerah.

Manis sekali.

"ok, aku pergi.."

"mau nyamperin dia?"

"haha.."

Kau malah tersenyum. Berengsek.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sembari menghirup udara, mulai mengisi dada dengan oksigen karena seperti nya aku akan mati.

"nih.." kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah coklat padanya.

Matanya berbinar "asik."

"selamat ya.."

Dia cuman mengangguk senang sambil mengambil coklat yang kuberikan. Tubuhnya bergerak dan perlahan menghilang.

Aku tersenyum lagi, kembali menghela napas menatap lemas ujung sepatu.

Kamu pergi dan mendapatkan apa yang kamu impikan, karena mimpi mu adalah dia kan?

Dan kamu tau, aku…. Akan mengutuki dan membunuh mu, mulai besok pagi lagi.

**END~**

HUAHAHAHAHAH, akhirnyaaaaaaaah~~~~~~~ gara-gara pernah baca ff yang kayak ilusi gitu jadi kepikiran gini.

Sadis ga sih ini akuh? Wkwk. Bodo ah, aku suka yang kayak gini, sebenrnya aura dark nya menurut aku udh dapet pas bikin konsep di hape, tapi pas bikin udh seneng mau jadi dan jelas mau kemana, malah ngehang, ngrestart dan… blank ilang itu konsep noo T^T untung masih ingetlah gini-gini nya.

Hahaha, selamat membaca.

Btw pernah ga sih 'ngebunuh' orang di pikiran? XD


End file.
